I Like the Way It Hurts
by Hakimu
Summary: Amy Rose knows that Sonic loves to get drunk. But when he's wasted, he's a whole new person; he's not the hero she knows and loves. He's stronger, darker, and dangerous. But she loves him; she won't leave no matter how bad things get. ONESHOT.


_WARNING: This story contains references to alcohol and has implied violence towards the end. Read at your own risk. DO NOT FLAME me because of what happens near the end. **This is an "AU" story, after all.** Constructive criticism is greatly accepted even though I wrote this in January so I have improved a little._

* * *

><p>Be careful what you wish for. Amy Rose had often heard this phrase as a child but usually brushed it away. She only had one wish; to make Sonic hers. How could there be any danger in this wish? Sonic was the nicest and most heroic guy that she knew. He would always take care of her. At the young age of twelve Amy was head over heels, even though Sonic ran from her. Four years later, Amy was still hopelessly in love with Sonic. However, Sonic, being nineteen, finally had his hormones kick in and had some feelings for Amy as well. Amy's wish came true... most of time. Since she started officially dating Sonic, Amy got to know a lot more about the strapping blue hedgehog. Some parts of him she liked more than others and some parts she absolutely hated. Amy knew that the good outweighed the bad and decided to count her blessings.<p>

Amy was interrupted from her daydream as her phone began to ring. It was Sonic.

"Hey, Amy," he said. The sound of his voice made her dizzy.

"Hi, Sonic," she cooed.

"So I've decided that I'm taking you out tonight. Just me and you."

"Oh, really?" she teased. "Where?"

"The local diner, and then the bar afterwards!"

"Sonic, you know I am still under eighteen."

"I know, that's why I got you a fake ID," replied Sonic.

"Sonic..."

"Don't worry, Amy, I've got it all taken care of. See you in two hours. I love you, bye!" said the hedgehog before hanging up.

Amy slumped down on the floor. It was not the fact that she was underage that was worrying her, it was Sonic. He was a different person when he drank. All of his morals and heroic charm became dissolved by the alcohol. Sometimes it was really bad, but Amy knew the real Sonic was deep inside of drunken Sonic. He would never hurt her. She knew that if he did start to drink, she could probably charm him to drink less. There was no need to fret.

Amy walked to her bathroom to start preparing for her date. If she looked really cute, maybe Sonic would listen to her and not drink. She slowly and cautiously applied her lipstick, mascara, and blush. She tried some purple eye shadow, but removed it because it made her look too suggestive. She grabbed her curling iron and carefully curled each quill to create small pink waves. When that was finished, she went into her closet and picked out a red dress - her signature outfit - with a fuchsia jacket and matching heels. She looked herself over in the mirror and smiled as all of the happy memories of her and Sonic flooded her mind. She knew there was no need to worry because Sonic loved her and wanted the best for her.

Amy's phone rang again; Sonic was waiting outside for her in his blue sports car. Amy got in and kissed Sonic on the cheek. "Wow, Amy, you look amazing!" he remarked.

"Thanks," she giggled.

"So are you ready?"

"You bet!" she squealed. "I have a request though. Can we, uhm, skip the bar?"

"Scared you'll get caught?" asked Sonic jokingly.

"No, it's just... I don't like it when you drink, Sonic."

Sonic took a few seconds to digest her words. "I won't drink that much, Amy. I promise." Amy raised her brow at him. "No more than two beers, I double-triple-strawberry-swear." Amy smiled. A "double-triple-strawberry-swear" was an insider between them from two years ago. She could not believe he still remembered! She hugged Sonic.

"You're the best," she said. "I double-triple-strawberry-swear it."

"I know, now let's go, I'm starving!" exclaimed Sonic as he pulled out of Amy's driveway. Sonic, a speed demon as usual, got them to the diner in less than thirty seconds.

"Wow, Sonic, that was a new record," giggled Amy as Sonic opened the car door to let her out. Sonic pulled Amy into a sideways hug as they strode into the diner together.

"Always trying to show off for my lady," he grinned as they walked. Amy could not help but laugh; maybe this night would not be so bad after all? Sonic got them a table and pulled out Amy's chair for her; he was such a gentleman. After Amy was seated, Sonic himself sat down, picked up a menu, and skimmed over it looking for his usual meal. "What? No chilidogs? Ah well. Looks like I'll settle for a double cheeseburger! What about you, Amy?"

"I don't know. I'm not really hungry so I think I'll go with a salad."

Sonic chuckled. "You were never the eater. But if that's want you want." He flagged a waitress.

"Hello, how are you two lovely hedgehogs doing today? Are you two ready to order?" asked the waitress.

"I'll have a double cheeseburger with fries, and a Caesar salad and water for the lady," said Sonic. "Oh, and I'll also have a large Budweiser."

"Uhm, no he won't," chipped in Amy with a forced smile.

"Yes I will!" announced Sonic, casting Amy a look.

"What are you doing," she whispered, "you said you were only going to have two drinks!"

"Yeah, two at the bar! I can have to more here!"

The waitress looked confused and annoyed. "So that's a no for the Budweiser?"

"No beer," said Amy.

"Yes, beer," said Sonic. "I'm paying here so it's my call." The waitress quickly left, making Sonic's word the final word.

"Sonic," pouted Amy. "Don't break your promise."

"Would I ever break a promise to you?"

"No... only when you drink."

"Is that why you hate the idea of me drinking so much?"

"Sonic, you change when you drink and you know it."

"Aw, it can't be THAT bad. Hey look, the food's here! That was fast! Heh, they could probably give me a run for my money."

Amy sighed and poured dressing on her salad. No matter how hard she tried, Sonic was going to drink. The only thing she could do was keep him in line when he was drunk. Amy hated him when he was drunk. The last time it happened was two weeks ago. Amy was silently hoping that history would not be repeated tonight.

Thirty minutes and two beers later, they arrived at the bar. Just judging from the people at the bar, Amy knew things were not going to end well. Shadow and Rouge were there; Shadow looked tipsy and Rouge was completely wasted. Silver was at the counter sipping on a drink. As expected, Sonic sat with Shadow and Rouge. Amy Rose decided to sit by the sober white hedgehog instead.

"Hey, Silver," greeted Amy. She looked around the bar. "Where's Blaze?" Amy Rose scarcely saw the two apart.

"Hiya Amy! She did not want to come. I'm here with Shadow and Rouge, and you can see how that's turning out." Silver cocked his head in their direction. Amy saw that Shadow was whispering in Rouge's ear and she was giggling insanely. Sonic, however, stole her attention by taking a shot of Jack Daniels. Amy angrily slammed her fist down on the table.

"What...oh," said Silver, understanding. "You don't like it when he drinks, do you?"

"I hate it," responded Amy with tears in her eyes. "He changes when he drinks... it's like I don't even know him anymore."

Silver sighed. "That's why Blaze isn't here. She hates what alcohol does to people. I promised her I would not get drunk. I am on my first drink and I will not have any more because I don't want to hurt Blaze."

"Sonic promised me he would only have two beers and now he's downing whiskey."

"You're a great person for coming here with him to support him, do you know that?"

"I didn't want to come, though. I begged him for us to not come here. He kind of charmed me into it, I suppose."

"He should not have done that. If Sonic really loved you, he would have accepted your answer and not have taken you to this bar. I accepted Blaze's no to come here because I care about her. I accepted her judgment. Sonic should do the same for you."

Amy looked down sadly. Silver saw love differently than she did. He did not understand. "Hey, Amy, come over here!" shouted Sonic from across the bar. Amy knew things were going to get worse from here on out.

"I'm going to leave now, Amy. Blaze might be getting worried. Good luck with Sonic," Silver said as he got up and left. Stranded, Amy went over to her boyfriend and his companions.

"Guys, you remember Amy!" said Sonic. Amy vigilantly sat down next to him as he put his arm around her. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Woah, Amy! Your boobs got a lot bigger!" announced Rouge, clearly out of it. Amy blushed.

"She's pretty, but not as pretty as Rouge," muttered Shadow as Amy winced. He just complimented Rouge, even if it did sound slurred. Alcohol changed him too; Shadow was not the one to dish out compliments.

"Uhm, are you two together or something?" asked Amy awkwardly.

"More like friends with benefits," answered Rouge. "If you catch my drift." Rouge giggled and cuddled up with Shadow. Amy grimaced at the unwelcoming mental image of the ivory bat and ebony hedgehog.

"Hey, Amy, maybe we should have some benefits!" joked Sonic.

"Sonic, we are not talking about this here."

"What's the matter? We have never talked about this before, so why not now?"

"I don't want to talk about this in front of people!"

"No need to be prude," said Rouge. "I don't care. I know a lot about sex. So does Shadow!" They started to intensely make out right in front of her. Sonic cheered them on and Amy turned away, disgusted at the slob fest of false passion.

"Can we leave, Sonic?" asked Amy aggressively. She was at her wit's end.

"Alright. We're going to leave guys, Amy's tired or something," muttered Sonic drunkenly.

"We should leave, too," said Shadow.

"But I was just starting to have fun!" protested Rouge.

"I know something we can do that's more fun." Rouge giggled even more and ran out of the bar with a now drunken Shadow chasing her. Amy Rose could only imagine what was going to happen next.

The flustered pink hedgehog snapped her attention back to her lover. "Sonic, give me your keys. You are too drunk to drive." Surprisingly, Sonic handed over the keys without a word. Amy walked him to the car, helped him in, and drove him home. When she got to his house, she turned to him in a serious manner. "Sonic, since I have no other way home, how about I take your car home and you come pick it up tomorrow when you're sober."

"I'd rather you not take my car to your house. How about you spend the night at my house?" As if on cue, it started to rain. Amy HATED driving in the rain, so Sonic's plan sounded more appealing.

"Do I get a separate room?"

"Sure."

"Deal." The pair of hedgehogs got out and walked into Sonic's house. Amy immediately went to the guest bedroom; she didn't want to be around drunk Sonic. She realized that she needed to change her clothes and remove her makeup. She went into Sonic's room and found a large T-Shirt that she would sleep in. She went into the bathroom to change and removed her makeup. She tried to smile at her reflection, but couldn't do it. When she got back to the guest room, she found Sonic in there waiting for her. He moved towards her and dipped her romantically. He kissed her, but Amy pulled away because of the alcohol smell.

"Yuck, Sonic, go get a breath mint and then we can make out."

"I have more on my mind than making out."

"Sonic, no," said Amy after realizing what he was hinting at. "I'm too young and I'm not ready."

"You're not? What happened to the adventurous Amy that I know?"

"She's here, she just wants to wait! Please, Sonic." Sonic shushed her by kissing her gently and slowly gaining force. Somehow they ended up on top of the guest bed. Amy didn't know what to do. Normally she would solve this problem with her hammer, but her hammer was at her house.

"Sonic I don't want to do this! If you loved me you would accept me saying no!" cried Amy, thinking of Silver's words. Amy knew Silver would never treat Blaze like this.

"If you loved me, you would sacrifice for my needs," said Sonic and he pulled Amy's T-shirt off. As he did that, the foul smell of the alcohol filled the room. Amy realized that her Sonic was gone; in his place was a foul, drugged up look-alike. She had to wait patiently for Sonic to return and to save her. But for now, she had to suffer the pain of the imposter hedgehog. The fake hedgehog did the unthinkable while Amy's tears were drowned out by the falling rain outside.

Amy woke up to the warm sunshine beating on her face. She tried to rollover to get rid of the burning light, but for some reason could not. She opened her eyes to see Sonic on top of her and the events of last night hit her like a punch to gut. Amy ran to the bathroom and threw up. She couldn't handle her emotions; they were betraying her physically. Her stomach acid found a way to make her sick. Sonic, who was thrown onto the floor by Amy and woke up, heard Amy throwing up in the bathroom and went to go check on her.

"Are you alright, Amy?" asked Sonic from the doorway. Amy had just finished throwing up and looked at him with disgust.

"Do I fucking look like I'm alright!" she yelled. She took the nearest item, a cup on the counter, and threw it at him. If not for Sonic's speedy reflexes, he would have been hit.

"Hey, stop it, Amy! What's wrong?"

"Stop it! You sure didn't listen to ME when I told YOU to stop it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night, dumbass," spat Amy.

Sonic looked at her like she was losing it, but slowly the memories came back to him. "Oh, Amy... I'm sorry. You really weren't ready." Sonic punched a hole in the bathroom wall, disgusted with himself. "I'm so stupid. I let the alcohol control me. I broke a promise. I hurt you." Sonic grabbed Amy's hands. "I will NEVER to this again, Amy. I am so, so sorry. If you want to leave, go ahead. You don't deserve me." Sonic's words made Amy dizzy and sick all over again. He really did mean well, and he really did love her!

"Oh Sonic," whispered Amy, "I forgive you." Amy stood on her tiptoes and kissed Sonic. Little did the pink hedgehog know that as her lips touched his, she was pressing the repeat button of the cruel and manipulating cycle that is her relationship.

* * *

><p><em>IMPORTANT NOTE: If you or someone you know is in a relationship like this, get help. This is not love; it is abuse.<em>


End file.
